ONCE UPON AN OPEN SEA
by Elesary
Summary: after the last olympian, percy and annabeth visit family while nico tries to cause mischief
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A SANDOLLER: THE SCARIEST PART.

THIS IS MY FIRST PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

DISCLAIMED

------------------------------------PERCY POV-------------------------------------------------------

… AND for once I didn't look back. But Annabeth did, so I won the race.

"Percy won." Said Kevin, a satyr. Annabeth scowled, I laughed.

I grabbed her hand. "Come one Wisegirl , lets go home my mother really wants to see you." That was true, my mother loved Annabeth. She had none that I loved Annabeth before I did.

Her scowl turned into a grin. "After your place we are going to San Francisco to see my dad. I'm glad you're mostly immortal because he is going to be mad."

Somehow I wasn't really scared of Annabeth's aviator helmet wearing father. What I was scared of was our last destination, my father's underwater palace.

"Speaking of mad fathers, my dad is going to be furious." I told her matter-of-factly.

She paled and nodded." I think my mother and your father might have to work together to on something." She paused, then continued. "Splitting us up." She gripped my hand tighter as she spoke.

A car horn honked. "That's our cue to leave." I sighed and helped her in to the van with a mock bow.

She giggled and presented me with a hand. I kissed it. Argus rolled his eyes. That was funny to watch.

"Ew, do you guys have to be cute? There are minors in the car and that's disgusting." Said Nico from the shadows. Disgust was evident in his voice.

Annabeth jumped. "When did you get here?" she asked as she shut the car door.

He shrugged. "I was always here. You just didn't notice me, I blend into the shadows a lot. It comes from being Hades son." He spoke like he was talking about the weather, not about the lord of the dead. When you were a half-blood, the most extraordinary things were ordinary.

We drove smoothly onto the highway. The traffic was minimal. "Are you coming with us?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"Yep." He said. "its going to be so much fun to embarrass you. Do you have any baby pictures?" he asked me.

I groaned. "There is no way I am telling you that."

He shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough." He pointed out as we pulled into my moms apartment. He grinned evilly. I groaned again. Here we go.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. Blue Cookies

Once Upon An Open Sea

Disclaimed

Annabeth Pov

I liked Percy's Mom. I wished my stepmother was like her.

I was exited to see her and I was also exited to see what Nico was going to do. Percy would be so red, it would be so fun to watch.

The car pulled up by his house. Nico smiled, and it was truly evil. Percy sighed and got out as Nico chuckled with relish.

I waved. "Bye, Argus, thanks for the ride." He nodded and drove away.

Percy rang the buzzer. "Hello?" The static-y voice of Sally Jackson came through.

Percy cleared his throat, "Hi Mom." He said.

Sally breathed "Oh, Percy..." Causing a rush of static. The door buzzed open. Percy pushed the door and held it for us all. The elevator dinged and we all rode up in silence. Percy grabbed my hand.

Sally met us at the door with a big hug for us all, even Nico, who looked adorably surprised, and the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies. "Mom!" Percy cried, hugging her so hard he lifted her off of her feet.

She laughed shakily. "Come in everyone, there are cookies in the oven."

Percy grinned, "Are they blue?"

I shook my head. Percy was obsessed with blue food, at camp he asked for blue soda, blue waffles and blue whatever he could possibly get in the color. It was bizarre and utterly adorable.

Sally laughed again, this time a little less unsure. "Of course. Oh, Percy, you are so tall now." She looked him over.

Her eyes caught out still entwined hands. "Well, finally."

He looked confused and we rolled our eyes at each other. "Boys" Sally mouthed at me. I smirked.

"What?" Percy asked as we followed her through the small apartment to the kitchen. My stomach growled at the tantalizing smell of cookies, which made me blush and Percy smile.

"Just wait 'til you taste them." He whispered, his mouth close enough to my ear to give me shivers.

"Blue cookies?" I asked again.

"Blue cookies?" Nico repeated.

"You like the blue birthday cake." Percy pointed out.

"I also liked Percy's naked baby pictures." Nico muttered.

I giggled.

I sat down at the round table and took Percy's hand under the table as Sally placed a trey of very blue, very warm, and very gooey cookies in front of us. She sat across from us.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Thanks for reading

Please review

Check my profile for update alerts!


End file.
